Technical Field
The invention relates to an eye tracking technique, and particularly relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting blink.
Related Art
Current eye tracking technique mainly includes an invasive eye tracking technique and a non-invasive eye tracking technique. The invasive eye tracking technique is to set a search coil in the eye or to use an electrooculogram. The non-invasive eye tracking technique includes a free-head eye tracking technique and a head-mount eye tracking technique. Along with development of technology, the eye tracking technique is widely applied to various fields, for example, neuroscience, psychology, industrial engineering, human factors engineering, marketing advertising, computer science, etc.
In the eye tracking technique, a detection rate is liable to be influenced by an external environment. For example, if a user wears a pair of glasses, a reflect light produced by a lens of the glasses by reflecting an external light source is liable to influence a detection process. Moreover, if the user is in a moving state, a light reflecting position is changed along with the movement. Now, if the conventional technique specified for detecting a single image is used to search the eyes, the detection rate is greatly decreased.